Anything for a friend
by grumpbear
Summary: Johnny hears of the death of Robin Scorpio and decides to see how Maxie is doing...


_**Authors note:**_Just going over some old youtube footage of Johnny and Maxie…what a waste of couple potential…but it did inspire…if you guys like it who knows i may continue it...

Johnny was lying in bed beside Carly Jacks when he heard the news. He couldn't believe it. She was really dead. Suddenly his thoughts went to the one woman in his life that he let push him away that he truly cared about. Maxie Jones. His heart broke for her. He could only imagine the loss she must be feeling right now. The loss he had felt when he lost his sister Claudia. She had to be devastated.

"I can't believe it Johnny. I just can't. How could she be gone? It's so sad." Carly said seemingly shell shocked. Tears were welling in her eyes and Johnny looked at her with Surprise. "I thought you two hated each other." He said with some confusion. She shrugged as if that had nothing to do with it. "Maybe so but it's still sad. She had a beautiful daughter and an amazing husband. My best friend loved her to pieces. I can't help but feel she is going to leave behind a lot of people that love her. Her death will be a huge loss for a lot of people." She told him honestly.

Johnny couldn't help but smile. He knew a lot of people thought her harsh, cruel and selfish but some were lucky enough to see her true side. The soft and vulnerable Carly. She had helped him through one of the most devastating times of his life. He knew what kind of person really lay under that gruff exterior she showed to many. Johnny leaned over and kissed her lips. "You are truly a surprise sometimes." Carly smiled leaning into the kiss and falling back into the sheets before both had to go on with the day.

After Carly had left Johnny couldn't help but think of Maxie again. He wondered how she was taking the news. She had to know by now. Maxie thought of Robin like a sister. She had already lost her sister Georgie and now she lost another. Johnny knew the amount of pain and sadness that Maxie had experienced in her young life already. It would be hard on anyone. Johnny knew that was why she was so tough as nails now. Her exterior like Carly's was a mask.

Johnny found his phone and was about to send a text to Maxie when he realized that didn't seem right. He had to go to her. He had to see if she needed anything.

Johnny arrived at Maxie's apartment and was surprised to find she wasn't there. Johnny realized his mistake. This was Maxie and she dealt with things differently than most people. He headed over to the Metro Court and toward Crimson offices. He got off the elevator and sighed spying exactly who he thought he would find here. Maxie was huddled over her computer typing away.

"Maxie?" he called out to her. She turned, her eyes registering surprise at seeing him there. "Johnny? What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice appeared calm but he could hear the hollowness in it. It saddened him. "Are you okay? I heard the news about Robin. I am so sorry." Pain flashed in her eyes and she turned away quickly before a mask of calm came over her. "Yes I know. Thank you. I just have to get some work done before I go see Mac. I know he is devastated. I think he is at Robin and Patrick's house with Anna." She told him. Johnny was confused. "Anna?" Maxie nodded. "Robin's mother." She explained.

"Why are you working Maxie? Kate understands I am sure. You should go home. You shouldn't be alone right now." He told her. Maxie looked into his eyes. "I can't deal right now Johnny. You of all people should know what I am like. I told you before if anyone else I loved died what I would do. Don't ask me to deal with this the way everyone else wants me to." She cried. Johnny pulled maxie into his arms. "Sorry. I 'm sorry. I know what you are going through Maxie. I just worry. I hate that this is happening to you."

Johnny pulled away from Maxie looking deep into her sad eyes. They looked so lost and empty. It pained him to see her this way. "Maxie please talk to me. I know that this is killing you right now. I am here for you as a friend." He pleaded. "I was there with you when Robin was suffering post-partum depression with Emma. I know how much it meant to you when we saved her and the baby. I know how much she meant to you. Don't shut me out."

Maxie turned her sad eyes to Johnny and grabbed his collar bringing his lips down to hers. Johnny had forgotten what kissing Maxie was like. Her soft and full lips melting into his. The passion and need they had once shared for each other. She moaned pulling away slightly. "Hold me Johnny. Just help me forget tonight. I can't think about it right now. Please." She begged.

Johnny sighed and brought his lips back to hers and pulled her small body close. He could do this for Maxie and maybe a small part of him felt like this was for him to. Johnny lifted her onto the desk and slid his hands under her dress, "Are you sure Maxie?" he questioned. "Please…" she moaned bring him closer to her. "Sure beautiful." Anything for a friend.


End file.
